Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports Hubewa vandalized Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism twice after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) A2h - vandalized Motherland, after having been warned 5 times. - Hubewa, Leader of Motherland Hubewa 07:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :As mentioned previously, this user is an impersonator. --A2h 07:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::A2h actually has no warns. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::You wonder how he can be so persistent. And how I manage to keep up. --A2h 07:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You wonder how A2h is so persistent. -- [Hubewa| vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism after being warned 0 times. Permaban please. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) , , , (same user) - vandalized Motherland repeatedly (as of this edit 21 times), after having been warned 0 times. The user appears to be using a proxy. Requesting a semi-protect. Has also been reported . Persistent; revert war currently active. --A2h 02:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times -- Imperial Empire 13:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) vandalized Template:Pink after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) KenoshaWi vandalized 100 Seconds War and User:Lol pie after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized User talk:Lol pie and TrotskysRevenge after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized NPO, IRON, TrotskysRevenge, and Karma War, and created what I believe to be a fake page at NPO Declaration of War on IRON. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized Guru Order after being warned 0 times -- Smokey78 05:23, 2 June 2009 (UTC) vandalized Guru Order after being warned 0 times -- Smokey78 20:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) vandalized Guru Order after being warned 1 times -- Smokey78 19:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Bartimaeus46 vandalized iFOK!-Alliance after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Nevermind, resolved. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized War of the Coalition twice after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Was clash of opinion, that was argued over between me and Michael von Preußen and agreement made to leave article as is -- 10:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized Guru Order after being warned 0 times -- Smokey78 09:19, 23 May 2009 (UTC) vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times -- Imperial Empire 06:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) vandalizedNew Pacific Order after being warned 0 times. -- Imperial Empire 06:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times. -- Imperial Empire 08:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Gav236 severely vandalized Template:Großgermania after being warned 0 times. User deleted all my relevant content, replaced it with his own, and removed the usability of the template entirely. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized New Aligned States after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized Karma War repeatedly after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) vandalized Template:News_css repeatedly after being warned 0 times. 17:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I contest this, I was undoing vandalism by anonymous users such as this one who reported me. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::The "vandalism" being undone was important international news regarding the Karma War and the worldwide radiation level. Furthermore, your "fixing" of the supposed problem ignored the guidelines for editing said article. 23:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm afraid to say that I do not consider the GRL reaching anything over 5 as international news, and so, from my perspective, it was the editer that ignored the guidelines. Personally, I find it funny that I, an established wiki user with 3,038 edits on this wiki, am being reported for vandalism by someone who either does not use the wiki enough to warrant having an account, is too lazy to make an account, or wishes their criticism of me to remain anonymous. Either way, the main page itself is locked from editing by unregistered users, and I wish to make a request that the templates used on it, including the News template, be likewise semi-protected. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :::Oh, and, as a side note, I looked back at the edit I was reported for. The edit in question regarded the alliance affiliation Karma POW - this is non-international, I undid it, my undo was undone, I re-undid it, and was subsequently reported here. Anything regarding one alliance - in this case, not even an alliance in the traditional sense, is not international. Aside from wars, rarely are two-alliance events newsworthy. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Archived issues * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User removed an entire section of the document. ~ Tilton53 15:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom repeatedly after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) No longer applicable. *User:KrisN vandalized Template:Latest nation css after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User does have other valid edits ~ Tilton53 01:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User removed an entire section of the document, meant to express viewpoints from both sides. This section had been discussed in the talk page, yet user added no contribution. Further this section has help to curb bias in other sections while allowing both sides to express why they entered in the war on slightly less neutral but still acceptable level. ~ Tilton53 02:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. Multiple edits in this offense were made. Nigerians have nothing to do with the current Karma War. User seems to think so. ~ Tilton53 12:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User edited the 'Hedge' Viewpoint.. Text added was clearly not in line with what would be a concise viewpoint of that side and served no merit to the section at hand. Tilton53 03:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times (User has multiple offenses against this IP for editing alliances and templates). User edited the 'Hedge' Viewpoint to clearly just piss off the otherside. Text added was clearly not in line with what would be a concise viewpoint of that side and served no merit to the section at hand. Tilton53 00:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized New Pacific Order (two times) and Agora Accords after being warned 0 times -- Imperial Empire 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *Gatherum vandalized Karma War ater being warned 0 times. The user moved it to a nae that hadn't been discussed, the Apocalypse, after a general consensus had been reached not to move the page yet at all on the talk page. This further made it impossible to move it back to NPO-OV War, as the wiki registered that a page already existed there. ~ *'Michael von Preußen' (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized NPO-OV War and Template:News css ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *User:Dkguy55 vandalized NPO-OV War after being warned 0 times ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *98.25.90.210 vandalised NPO-OV War after being warned 0 times. Arrnea 06:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized the Continuum after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *97.74.114.169 vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times. Bilrow 04:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *70.137.151.113 vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times Bilrow 04:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *165.139.0.20 vandalized http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Moldavi_Doctrine after being warned 0 times. Bilrow 13:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Government Type after being warned 0 times. Michael von Preußen 18:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Template:News css after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Template:News css and Template:New Alliances css after being warrned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration